


Escape

by Lydia_Sarkisian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I’m hungry, Jack loves cuddling people, M/M, Spot doesnt, This is kinda fluff lol, and my head hurts, ayyaya, i wrote this when it was early I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian
Summary: Hmmm. . .
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly





	Escape

Jack hung off the bed drowsily as Spot paced around the room.   
“Why can’t you calm down? It no big deal.”  
“No big deal?” Spot’s eye twitched as he held himself back from attacking Jack. “We’ve been stuck in this room for 10 hours! Together!” “Just get some sleep.” Jack brushed his worries off.  
“Easy for you to say. Hairpin, hairpin—“ Spot felt around in his hair.  
“Come here.” Jack said. Spot knelt down and Jack took a hairpin out of his hair. “Here.”  
“Thanks.”  
Spot threw the hairpin at the wall.   
“What?”  
“The stupid locks on the outside, plus I couldn’t undo it with a lock if I tried.”  
“Can we just go to sleep?”  
“Fine. I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”   
Spot lied on the floor and Jack turned over in the bed. However, Jack felt him get in the bed with him.  
“S—“  
“Shut up.”  
Spot soon fell asleep and Jack did too, his arm around Spot.

Jack woke up and realized Spot wasn’t awake yet. He took this opportunity to his advantage and kissed his forehead. Spot slowly opened his eyes, but he was awake.  
“Good morning, baby.”  
“Don’t you dare call me that ever again.”


End file.
